Mimosa
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 5drunkfics for the prompt mistakes. Lindsay and Stella hate baby showers…but the mimosas help.


Prompt: Mistakes

"I don't want to go," Lindsay said, pouting dramatically, "don't we have a case or…or something we have to do." She looked around the lab, "Oh look, I should double check these results."

"That's evidence in a case we already solved. Lindsay, give it up. You know we're going to have to go."

"But I don't want to. I hate baby showers, I hate baby showers for people I like, and I don't even like Cindi with an I."

"Yes, but you do like the fact that she got knocked up and stopped hitting on Danny."

Lindsay smiled, "Yes, I do like that."

"So," Stella said, tossing her curly, black hair over her shoulder, "Let's suck it up, go to the stupid thing, guess what kind of candy bar the fake poop is, and have a lot of free alcohol."

"A lot a lot," Lindsay repeated, "Like a truckload."

"There's the spirit," Stella said.

&

Two hours later Lindsay was about to throw herself out of the window. Or maybe she would just throw out that chipper little bridesmaid who kept making her play baby bingo.

"Where's my mimosa?" Lindsay said, her speech slightly slurred, "I had a mimosa."

"The waiter cleared it away," Stella said, "Along with all the other empty glasses. Are we drunk? I think we might be."

Lindsay nodded, her head bobbing until she grabbed her hair and made it stop, "I see two of you and four of the horrible bridesmaid in bright pink so I think drunk makes sense."

"We can't be drunk at a baby shower. It is embarrassing. What are we going to do?"

Lindsay shrugged, then gestured to the table behind her, "Mimosa?" she suggested.

Stella attempted a glare, but eventually shrugged, "Okay."

&

"Mimosa, mimosa, mimosa, mimosa," Lindsay said proudly before finishing off another one, "I love mimosas."

"So do I," Stella said, "I love mimosas and you cause you're my best friend."

"Awww," Lindsay said, her head dropping to the back of the chair as if she couldn't hold it up for one more second, "That's so sweet. You're my bestest friend ever."

Stella nodded, "You know what else I love…Don's ass. It's so…tight."

"Hmmm," Lindsay said, "Danny has a nice ass too, but his arms are the best. They're so…muscley."

"Yes, very muscley. Hey, we should call them. They can come get us."

Lindsay nodded as she looked around the room. Everyone was gone, even the pregnant Cindi with her two tons of presents, "I think you should do that." She watched as the bartender finished cleaning up and left, "They can get us more mimosas."

&

Danny almost fell down he laughed so hard when he saw them. The two of them were slumped together in their chairs. The place was empty except for them, everything cleaned except for the two champagne glasses they held in their hands.

"DANNY," Lindsay cried when she saw him, jerking Stella from her half-dazed position as she stood and ran to him. Well, tried to run, she mostly ended up zigzagging before falling on her ass, "Ouch."

Danny attempted to keep his laughter at bay and moved over to her, "Hey there, Montana, how are you doing?"

"I had mimosas," she said, and extended the empty glass toward him, "But I need more. Will you get me more?"

"Sure," he said, taking the glass and yanking her up so she was over his shoulder, "Right after we sober you up and get you some aspirin."

He watched Flack pick up a half-conscious Stella and started for the door.

He felt the pinch on his ass a moment before he heard Lindsay yell, "Look Stella, I can see Danny's ass. Its fiiiiine."

He chuckled to himself and when he heard Don yelp behind him he decided he didn't even really want to know.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said as he adjusted his hold so she was more comfortable, "Its bed time for my mimosa girls."

"Mimosa," she and Stella said happily just before they passed out.

Don caught up with him, "How come we don't get to come to the baby showers and get wasted? We should have a daddy shower when these two get pregnant."

Danny nodded. He was definitely telling Lindsay about that when she woke up.


End file.
